Hiccups
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Nami has the hiccup and the whole crew want to help her but none of their technique work. Now it's up to Luffy to try. "How about we steal the hiccup away from her!" Rated T for swearing. LuNa, One-Shot, 3D2Y Please REVIEW!


I'm back with another one-shot and today I'm going to do my best job on this one. Uhhh hope you enjoy my oneshot! And again with the help of Yasaonna-Chan.

Hiccups.

Rated T for swearing

Paring: LuNa

Disclaimer: I'm not Oda

3D2Y

Enjoy!

It was a bright sunny morning for the Mugiwara crew. Sanji was in the kitchen making breakfast for the crew. The food aroma was so strong; it went from the kitchen all the way to the Men's quarter. The breakfast scent filled the entire Men's quarter. Luffy was sleeping and started to smell the scent of the food in the air and his mouth began to drool. He got back on his feet but still... sleeping. He sleepwalked to the kitchen with drool coming out of his mouth. He made it to the kitchen door and he was able to open the door and got inside. Sanji turned his head around and saw Luffy sleepwalking. His jaw dropped and continue watching Luffy, as he sat down on a chair and grabbed his knife and fork in each hand.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled in his sleep and put his arms in the air. Sanji sweat dropped and went up to the sleeping captain and gave him a swift kick to the head, hoping he would wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" as Luffy wiped the drool off of his mouth. Then he felt a dark aura around him and he quickly looked to the side and saw Sanji.

"Oh, hey Sanji!" he said with his grin on his face. Sanji picked Luffy up by his shirt and brought him to the door. He gave Luffy a kick against his ass, making him fly out of the kitchen. Luffy flew towards the other side of the ship.

"Wake up before coming in, you shitty captain! And lady's first!" Sanji yelled. The entire crew woke up and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sanji-san." Robin said sweetly and she entered the kitchen. Sanji's eye turn into a heart and he got a nosebleed.

"Morning, Sanji-kun" Nami said. She saw Luffy in a wall, with his legs sticking out.

"Hold on guys, let me get Luffy." Nami said and everyone cocked their eyebrows at Nami.

"Why? More food for us." Zoro said.

"Yeah! I want a proper breakfast, without Luffy taking my food! Plus, why do you care?" Ussop exclaimed.

Nami blushed very slightly and she quickly thought of an excuse. "Because, he's our captain and he needs food too, you know!" Nami headed to Luffy who was still stuck in the wall**.**

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Nami asked and it looked like she was talking to Luffy's legs. "I'm going to pull you out!" Nami grabbed Luffy's ankles and began to pull. She tried to pull him but instead she was stretching Luffy's legs. Nami let go on Luffy's ankle and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Zoro! I need some help over here!" Nami yelled. The green haired swordsmen came out of the kitchen door. He drew out his sword and raised his sword and slashed in the air. He put his sword back and went back inside.

Nami sweat-dropped. "What the hell, Zoro? You didn't even-" She heard crumbling noises and she quickly turned around and saw Luffy getting up from the rumble.

"Oh, hey Nami!" as Luffy swept the dust off of him.

Nami smiled. "Hey, we're having breakfast now."

Luffy dashed off into the kitchen and into his seat waiting for his food and Nami entered, too.

"Nami-swan~, I made you a drink which I made from my heart!~" Sanji swooning. Nami grabbed the drink and took a sip from it.

"EH? Why don't we get one?" Luffy whined.

"Because I say so and it's only for my Nami-swan and my Robin-chwan" Sanji said.

"Fail-Casanova..." Zoro muttered, but loud enough for Sanji to hear.

"What did you say, Nature's treasure?"

"Nothing, Goldie Locks."

They burst into a fight. Luffy was cheering them on while Nami was enjoying her drink.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Robin asked.

Nami shook her head. "Not worth the energy" Nami said bluntly which made Robin giggle. After the fight, both Zoro and Sanji ended up knocked out.

Nami noticed Luffy focusing on the drink and she smiled. "Do you want some?" Nami offered and everyone stared at Nami with shock**. **

"Uh, sure!" Luffy took the drink and took a sip of the drink. He gave it back to Nami. She finished the rest of the drink in one big gulp.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun! _Hiccup..._" Nami hiccupped. Nami took a sip of water from her cup and began to eat her breakfast.

"Ussop, could you give me the _hiccup..._ salt" Everyone looked at Nami and burst into laughter. She looked confused 'What's so funny?' she thought

"Hahaha! Sure, I'll give you the "Hiccup salt" HAHAHA!" Ussop continued to laugh along with the rest of the crew and Nami's face was red from embarrassment.

"Shut _hiccup..._ Up!" Nami yelled.

Everyone hold back their laughter and went back to eating their food and for the entire time Nami was hiccuping through the entire breakfast. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"_Hiccup..._"

Zoro slammed his hands on the kitchen table. "Ok! That's it! Chopper, go help Nami with her goddamn hiccup!" The green haired swordsmen yelled. Chopper nodded and went to Nami, checking for any type of sickness.

"Well, so far there's no sign of Nami being sick... She's perfectly healthy." Chopper said.

"Well, check her head. Because I remember that her head was really sick." A vein popped out of Nami's forehead and she gave Zoro a straight punch in the face and left him knocked out.

"_Hiccup..._"

"Hmmm... How about we just do the easy technique to get rid of hiccup?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let start with deep breaths." Chopper suggested. Nami nodded and took seven deep breaths but her hiccups didn't go away.

"Ok, that didn't work... How about drinking some water?" Nami took a big glass of water and drank it all down but still…

"_Hiccup..._"

"Well, does anyone know how to get rid of hiccups?" Chopper asked. Ussop raised his hand and took out a stuffed monkey out of nowhere and placed it in front of Nami.

"Nami, just concentrate on this monkey." Ussop said**.**

"Before that... How did you _hiccup..._ get this stupid monkey out of nowhere?"

"Oi! This is Mojo! Don't call him names!" Ussop yelled.

Nami rolled her eye and began to focus on the stuffed monkey for a minute but after that minute...

"_Hiccup..._"

"What? My technique always works!" Ussop exclaimed.

"Anyone else?" Chopper asked the crew.

"I guess I'll try." Robin volunteered. She stood in front of Nami.

"Nami-san, take a deep breath and hold it." Nami nodded and did just that, with her eyes closed. She felt pressure on her temples. "And breath out if you have to." After 15 more seconds Nami exhaled and began to breath and Robin let go of Nami's temples. Nami blinked a couple of times and wonder if that was it.

"Was that it?" Robin nodded, but still Nami has the hiccups.

"_Hiccup..._"

"Well, Ussop and Robin are out? Who's next?" said the blue nose reindeer. After looked at each other see who's going up next.

The green haired swordsmen stepped up. "If it helps getting rid of Nami's goddamn hiccups, I'd rather get this over with."

"OI! Don't speak to Nami-Swan like that!" Sanji send out a dark aura around him.

"Shut up "Fail-Casanova who looks like Goldie locks with a vortex stuck on his forehead, making him look retarded" and get me a butter knife and a glass of water" Zoro said bluntly.

"Do you want to die, marimo?" Sanji threaded.

"Like you can kill me" Zoro kept his cool.

"That's it, you prick! C'mere!" Sanji dashed at Zoro and gave him a kick but Zoro blocked it quickly. It burst into an all out war and they brought the fight outside.

Everyone sweat dropped and went back to the matter. "We'll just leave them alone... But who's going next**?"**

"Well I can't do it because I'm a SUUUUPAR cyborg! So I don't get hiccup nor how to get rid of them" Franky said in his super pose.

"I've never got a hiccup in 10 years! That's because I'm a skeleton! Yohohohoho! Oya oya! Skull joke!" Brook making his bad puns.

"That's just leaves... Luffy." Everyone turned and looked at Luffy.

"I don't even know what a hiccup is!" He said bluntly but still grinned. Everyone nearly fell and was sweat dropping.

"But if it's Nami doing those weird sounds with her mouth... How about we steal the hiccup away from her!" And everyone slapped their own forehead because of Luffy's stupidity.

"Well, I guess all you can do now is just sleep it off..." Chopper said. Nami pout and nodded and head back to her room. She got in her room and closed the door behind her and got in her bed, trying to go back to sleep. After a few minutes she heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Nami said. The door opened and it was the highly energetic captain at her door. "What is _Hiccup..._ it, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing! I just want you to hold on to this." Luffy took off his most prized possession straw hat and tossed it to Nami. She quickly caught it but looked confused. "It just for good luck for you to get rid of the hiccups!" Luffy said with a grin. He went back outside and closed the door. Nami smiled and place the straw hat next to her and tried to go back to sleep. As time kept on passing she turned tired and tired and went back to sleep.

**Three hours later.**

Nami slowly woke up from her nap and let out a yawn. She jumped out of her bed. She was wondering if the hiccups are gone.

"_Hiccup..._" Nami clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Why won't these _hiccup..._ stupid hiccups go away!" Nami stormed out of her room but she almost forgot Luffy's straw hat. She went back to grab the hat and went outside, hiccupping as she goes along. She went downstairs and grabbed a glass full of water and drank it down hoping the hiccup went away.

"_Hiccup_..." Nami signed and pout.

"Nami!" yelled a voice behind her. Nami turned around and saw her captain with his trademark grin.

"Yeah? _Hiccup..._ Luffy?"

"My name is not "Hiccup Luffy" He said bluntly. Nami slapped her forehead for Luffy's stupidity.

"Oh yeah _hiccup_... Here's your hat." Nami gave Luffy's hat back. Luffy smiled and grabbed his hat, placing it right on his head.

"Hey Nami, remember what I said "I could steal the hiccup from you" Nami nodded.

"What about it Luff-" Nami felt Luffy instantly cupping her cheek and she felt warm-hot lips on her own. Nami's eyes were widened. It shocked Nami so much, that it made the hiccups go away. Luffy let go of the kiss and both Nami and Luffy had tints of red on their faces.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"Didn't I tell you? I thought I could steal the hiccups from you and look! You're not hiccupping any more!"

Then realization hit Nami. "Hey! You're right! I'm not hiccupping anymore!" Then she gave Luffy a tight hug. "Thank you Luffy." she sweetly smiled at Luffy. Luffy smiled back. "No problem!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"_Hiccup_..." Luffy started to hiccup.

Nami laughed and smirked at Luffy. "Let me fix that for you..." Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy neck and gave him a peck on he lips. They both laughed

"Thanks, Nami." he said with a smile on his face

Nami smiled back. "No problem..."

**END OF ONE SHOT!**

Ok I have tons of fun writing these, I say thanks to the LuNa Master Yasaonna-Chan! Please review! I want to know who did i do on this!

**TOTASHI SAYING PCE OUT! XD**


End file.
